Don't say
by Bebec
Summary: C'est aux pensées à nourrir les paroles, aux paroles à vêtir les pensées. [Challenge Septembre 2019 - Collectif Noname] One-shot. POV Lucifer.


**Notes d'auteure :**

_D'où vient cet OS ? D'une errance sans but sur ffnet et sur le forum Collectif Noname et ses deux thèmes proposés pour Septembre. Il n'est pas rattaché à un épisode en particulier et si je devais choisir une saison pour planter le décor… Je dirais la 3. _

_On va voir si les indices qui expliquent la toute fin du récit vous tapent dans l'oeil X) _

Défi de Hermystic (le thème étant « Accroche-toi ! »)

« Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous allez au bout de quelque chose ? »

La passion de la chose ?

Sinon, c'est assez varié. S'il s'agit d'une chose/ tâche désagréable, c'est plutôt une hargne de ne pas abandonner maintenant quand j'en ai bouffé pour arriver là.

_Merci _**EmilieKalin** _pour les propositions de changements et la correction éclair 3 _

_Un bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**DON'T SAY**

* * *

Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles on s'habitue. Le temps, la répétition, l'anticipation de ces choses y sont pour beaucoup dans ce processus inné « d'accoutumance ». Selon sa nature ; une chose prendra plus de temps, moins de répétitions ou une anticipation de prime abord équilibrée entre ces deux premières étapes pour s'y habituer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le Diable s'est accoutumé à nombre de choses.

C'est inévitable, avec l'immortalité. Le temps, la répétition, l'anticipation sont les trois fidèles compagnes d'une longévité biblique.

La plus longue relation qu'il ait jamais eu, à ne considérer qu'au sens figuré, fort heureusement. Il n'a jamais dit non à un triangulaire, mais à se farcir éternellement les mêmes participants… il y aurait eu de quoi se lasser depuis le temps, de « s'habituer » justement.

Il s'est habitué à son rôle de paria, son bannissement, son couronnement.

Il a pris l'habitude de voir les mêmes piliers sombres, les mêmes pavés sous ses pas lents, sous la cendre qui pleuvait et pleuvait encore sur ses épaules, sur les geôles aux occupants unanimement bruyants dans leurs tourments. L'on s'habituait à cela aussi, plus rapidement que d'autres choses.

La solitude était l'une des plus lentes habitudes qu'il avait acquise.

Mais Lucifer s'y était habitué, comme pour le reste, comme pour n'importe quelle autre chose qui avait un jour germé dans sa routine immortelle, répétée, anticipée, passée et répétée encore.

Le Diable s'habitue à tout.

Alors, après que son corps se trouve enseveli sous des décombres et morceaux de métal, Lucifer s'est étonné de ne s'être toujours pas habitué à sa vulnérabilité. Elle est trop fréquente, trop présente dans sa vie pour ne pas s'y être accoutumé, encore plus aujourd'hui. Il se souvient vaguement du postulat de l'inspectrice selon lequel la douleur physique est affaire d'intensité, de résistance - vraisemblablement dépendante de chaque humain et de leur parcours -, il ne peut comparer une simple coupure à cet éboulement, par exemple.

Mais la douleur reste la douleur, quelle qu'ait pu être la façon de la provoquer chez autrui. S'il s'est habitué à toutes ces égratignures humaines, il doit s'être habitué à toutes formes de douleurs ; c'est supposé être ainsi.

Pourtant, quand ses membres heurtent le mur adjacent, quand son souffle se trouve arrêté net par le choc, il ne s'habitue de rien. En aurait-il été capable que Lucifer aurait crié à l'escroquerie, mais le puits sombre s'exprime pour lui, pour sa conscience déjà vacillante.

Au moins s'est-il habitué aux ténèbres pour ne pas s'en offusquer.

**-xXx-**

* * *

Il ne s'habitue pas à cette vibration.

Elle est pourtant répétitive, il la pressent de plus en plus souvent, autant que « souvent » puisse signifier quelque chose dans les ténèbres accoutumantes.

Voilà qu'elle recommence.

Il frémit, sa joue se frotte à une matière humide, froide.

Il a froid, il regrette les ténèbres ; ni chaudes, ni froides, juste synonymes de « rien ».

Cette vibration est synonyme de—

Encore une ; il sursaute, définitivement pas habitué.

Au sursaut s'ensuit la douleur ; partout. Lucifer essaie de respirer, il ne peut pas, il—

Il essaie d'inspirer plus d'air, son torse se soulève à peine, il est si lourd… Trop lourd pour respirer. Une nouvelle vibration se perd sous son souffle erratique, ses tremblements violents. Froid, vraiment très froid…

**-xXx-**

* * *

Des bruits sourds.

Répétitifs.

De quoi s'habituer.

Deux ou trois répétitions entre chaque vibration à côté de ce poids sur sa poitrine. Il respire, un peu, assez pour s'habituer à cette pression sur ses poumons. La douleur remonte des ténèbres, lui vrille les tempes, provoque vifs tremblements pour prendre le dessus sur elles.

Elle brûle sous ses paupières lourdes.

Brûler. Le Diable.

Il croit déceler une certaine ironie dans ces deux mots, mais—

Quelque chose lui tombe sur le visage. Sec, irritant ses paupières toujours closes, fixées par les cils à ses joues humides. Il sent beaucoup de choses, trop pour s'habituer à l'une ou l'autre. Lucifer ouvre un œil, un seul. Beaucoup d'efforts pour l'ouvrir de deux centimètres, juste deux.

De la poussière pleut sur son visage ; plusieurs fois.

Il referme les yeux, faute de pouvoir tourner la tête pour l'éviter.

Que s'est-il passé ?

**-xXx-**

* * *

Du temps passe, comme les vibrations et les bruits sourds au-dessus de sa tête ; il entre et sort des ténèbres, quitte et retrouve la douleur, mais sans rouvrir les yeux, sans respirer librement. La douleur reste loin de son bras droit, jusqu'à hauteur de son épaule. C'est heureux. Mais la vibration s'y répercute encore et encore et encore.

Lucifer en vient rapidement à comprendre qu'elle ne cessera pas d'elle-même.

Les doigts engourdis, il tâtonne dans le noir. Il sent une autre vibration sous ses paumes ; c'est rectangulaire.

Son téléphone ?

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour le sortir de sa poche, deux autres vibrations passant entre-temps. Lucifer esquisse la forme de l'écran, il frotte et frotte encore, n'importe quoi pour que ce bruit cesse. Juste un, parmi tous les autres ; le temps qu'il retourne dans le noir synonyme de « rien ».

— **L'fer ?**

Il grogne sa frustration ; à défaut d'un peu de silence, il est récompensé d'un autre bruit.

Formidable ironie.

— **Luci'er ? Je l'ent… r's'prer Dan ! **

Une cacophonie.

— **Il a dit q… chose ! Mon Di'u ! Lucifer ?!**

— 'ilen…

— **Lucifer ? Vous m'ent'dez ? **

Bien sûr que oui ; difficile de faire autrement.

Une nouvelle pluie de poussière s'écrase à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tousse, cligne des yeux. Toujours peu habitué à cela.

— _Lucifer, accrochez-vous !_

S'accrocher.

S'accrocher ?

**-xXx-**

* * *

Plus aucune vibration ne le surprend la fois suivante.

Lucifer se sait hors des ténèbres, de celles qui suppriment la douleur, qui l'empêchent de s'y habituer. Il fait toujours sombre, il a toujours du mal à respirer ; et il ne peut toujours pas se soustraire à cette nuisance sonore.

— _Allez, Lucifer… Allez ! Ac'ez-vous !_

Encore cette histoire…

— **Lucifer ? **

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent, encore deux centimètres.

Pourquoi seulement deux centimètres ?

Ces deux centimètres voyagent sur une distance plus grande, plongée dans l'obscurité, mais plus éclairée que celle qu'il vient de quitter. Ils voyagent sur la roche, ces débris qui libèrent poussière après poussière sur ces deux centimètres.

— **Lucifer, hey ?**

Alors qu'il croyait son crâne envahi de cette voix, elle résonne, grésille plus bas. Loin, très loin de son esprit.

Il balaie du regard le pilier qui le maintient au sol, sa chemise, le sang, le ciment.

— **Lucifer ?**

— 'op…

— **Dieu soit loué ! Lu—**

Encore ce con.

— 'normalde… 'louerd'...voir...crasé le...iable.

— **Quoi ? **

Il déglutit, salive et poussière. Il la respire, la goutte, la supporte sur sa poitrine, dans sa voix caverneuse. Une réverbération de l'arc de débris où il repose. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Q'passé ?

— **Notre suspect s'est f… explosé.**

Certains mots sont mâchés, perdus dans les grésillements de son téléphone miraculeusement indemne qu'il a laissé tomber sur un empilement de gravats près de sa seule main libre. Cela ou les ténèbres pressantes de sa conscience. Il tend les doigts vers l'appareil, à peine visible dans cet angle inconfortable, mais s'arrête presqu'aussitôt ; aussitôt que la douleur le lui ordonne.

Il ne s'y fera jamais.

Ses yeux se trouvent en proie à une lumière aveuglante, des ténèbres inhabituellement oppressantes. Lucifer s'étouffe, lutte sous cette masse bétonnée alors que la lumière crie son nom. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il offre sa préférence aux ténèbres.

**-xXx-**

* * *

—_...lez, Lucifer. Ne me faites pas ça, ne me quittez pas comme ça. _

Il n'est pas encore parti, il ne lui semble pas l'être.

—_...ous le Diable, bordel !_

Eh bien, difficile de réfuter une vérité millénaire.

— _Accrochez-vous ou je vous ferais regretter l'Enfer !_

Lucifer rit, avant même de penser à ouvrir les yeux, à simplement essayer. Il s'humecte les lèvres ; de la poussière, encore. Toujours. Le goût est… Il n'est rien, en fait. Très différent des cendres, ses cendres, son royaume ; cet Enfer qu'il _pourrait_ regretter.

Les cendres y goûtent plus, elles goûtent le sang.

— ...ne promesse ?

Il s'entend à peine, la poussière avale tout, même ces mots.

— **Bon s— !** s'exclame Chloé, toujours grésillante au bout de ses doigts gourds, frigorifiés. **Je suis soulagée de vous entendre ! **

Il sourit, quelques centimètres sur son visage tiré.

— Je s-sais.

— _Crétin… _

— 's osez insulter… homme enseveli ? la houspille-t-il.

Bon sang, parler ne devrait pas autant lui coûter.

— **Insulter ?**répète l'inspectrice, sonnant surprise. **Je n'ai rien dit !**

Vraiment ?

Il ne relève pas, étudiant les alentours étroits.

— quand…'e sortir de.. là ? halète-il.

— **On fait tout notre possible pour vous atteindre, mais… C'est tout un immeuble qui vous ai****t**** tombé dessus. **

Un silence.

— _J'aurais dû rester avec vous,_ se lamente ensuite sa partenaire.

Lucifer secoue la tête. Mauvaise idée ; les vertiges qui s'ensuivent le lui font clairement comprendre. Il ferme les yeux, respire aussi profondément qu'il lui est possible.

— H'rs de question, Insp'ice…

— **Quoi donc, Lucifer ? Lucifer ?**

Il dérive à nouveau. C'est une habitude dont il ne s'habituera jamais. Juste avant de sombrer, il note le goût changeant de la poussière dans sa bouche. Presque aussi fort que les cendres. Ces cendres qui inondent son visage.

**-xXx-**

* * *

Il sort, rentre, ressort à nouveau.

C'est un cercle sans fin.

À ses débuts et à ses fins cette même phrase. Une demande sans queue-ni-tête.

_Accrochez-vous !_

Accrocher. Accrocher, accrocher…

À quoi ?

Il n'y a rien, il n'a rien à quoi se tenir. C'est la base de cette demande, de sa définition, non ? C'est saisir, retenir. Saisir quoi, retenir qui ? Lui ?

Il ne fait rien, pourtant. Lucifer se laisse simplement flotter d'une ténèbres à l'autre, d'une poussière à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre, il y fait froid. L'un comme l'autre, il y est seul. Il s'est habitué. Il regarde les colonnes et geôles s'élever autour de lui; paraître et disparaître encore dans les ténèbres coutumières de son éternelle solitude. Il lui semble que les pourtours infernaux demeurent de plus en plus longtemps.

_Accrochez-vous. _

— Il n'y a rien… murmure-t-il à l'une de ces colonnes froides.

Il y scrute son reflet, flou - paraître et disparaître lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait ; paraître et disparaître aux yeux du monde. À sa mémoire arrangeante. Froid. La pierre est froide. Il frotte ses doigts entre eux, froids eux aussi.

_Accrochez-vous… _

— Il n'y a rien… répète Lucifer en secouant la tête, le front plissé.

Le vide pourrait-il cesser de se répéter ? Qu'il cesse lui aussi ; qu'il sorte de ce cercle sans fin. Qu'il reste seul, comme à son habitude, comme à celle du monde.

Alors le vide s'accroche à lui, faute d'une prise de sa part. Il agrippe son poignet, chaud quand il n'est que froid, seul, habitué… si habitué. Cette chaleur l'est si peu, si peu qu'il ne cherche pas à s'y soustraire. Il la laisse, tant qu'elle le laisse. La chaleur devient main, doigts fins ; le vide devient voix.

Une voix.

— _Accrochez-vous. Lucifer… Je vous en prie… Vous devez vous accrocher !_

Lucifer secoue la tête, sa confusion est totale.

— À quoi ?

Il regarde le vide, ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds. Ses lèvres perlées de larmes, souriantes. Le vide serre son poignet, estompe colonnes, geôles et cendres ; estompe les ténèbres.

— _À moi._

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Il a plutôt bonne mine pour un mec qui s'est fait écraser comme une crêpe.

— Parce que c'est le Diable. Il est immortel, crétin.

Un soupir.

— C'est ça… On le dira à l'immeuble qui s'est effondré sur lui.

— Ça vous dérangerait de poursuivre ce débat ailleurs ?

Deux soupirs conjoints qui précèdent un silence de bien courte durée.

— Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à se réveiller ?

— Quand vous arrêterez de jacasser à deux centimètres de ma « bonne mine »...

— Lucifer ?

Il ouvre les yeux, juste assez pour tomber sur le visage surpris de l'inspectrice. Il sourit. Bloody Hell, ce n'est pas supposé être douloureux…

— Eh bien, oui Inspectrice. Qui croyez-vous qui est en train de vous parler ? marmonne-t-il en refermant les yeux.

— Un crétin qui se trouve être mon partenaire et qui m'a fichu une peur bleue ? rétorqua-t-elle, souriant à son tour.

Il aurait volontiers ri, mais s'en abstient ; ses côtes ne le supporteraient pas assurément. Il les sent déjà peu conciliantes entre chaque inspiration mesurée. Au lieu de cela, il rouvre les yeux, étudie sa partenaire grossière de si bon matin - ou bien est-ce l'après-midi ? - et note la présence de deux autres personnes derrière elle ; l'inspecteur Crétin et Mazikeen. Voilà un vrai « crétin ».

— Content de vous revoir parmi les vivants, mec.

Vivant, il ne sait pas ; mais douloureusement présent ça oui. Définitivement peu habitué à tout ce cirque humain.

— Je dois dire être aussi satisfait de ma présence ici et pas ailleurs.

— Où d'autre auriez-vous été ? l'interroge Chloé.

— 'Plus froid, répond-il seulement.

Il se réveille à peine qu'il se sent déjà épuisé. Il écoute, suit du regard Mazikeen, Daniel et Chloé discuter ensemble, l'inclure dans la conversation bien qu'il ne réponde que par un ou deux marmonnements somme toute incompréhensibles sans lui demander davantage que cela. Un regard, une écoute distraite, un éveil dans ce « monde des vivants ». Il repense à cet autre monde, de mort, de vide. Il est vrai que l'Enfer est synonyme de mort, quoique la mort le précède toujours.

La mort est un cercle vide.

— _Vous m'avez manqué._

Lucifer cesse de contempler les rayons du Soleil descendre le long du mur, sur ces draps qui le recouvrent. Il porte à nouveau son regard fatigué sur l'inspectrice, maintenant seule avec lui. Il n'a pas entendu les autres partir. Elle s'est assise sur le matelas, juste assez pour le toucher, pour ne pas le gêner. Elle regarde sa main à la peau tirée pour accueillir une perfusion, le contenu quelconque d'une médecine quelconque.

— Je ne suis pas parti longtemps, répond-il.

Chloé relève la tête, le dévisageant.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Vous venez de dire qu— commence-t-il, perplexe, avant de se taire.

Elle l'encourage d'un haussement de sourcils.

— Non, rien. Veuillez m'excuser, Inspectrice… Cela doit être la fatigue.

Elle sourit, serre sa main. Cela lui rappelle quelque chose.

_À moi. _

— Quand on sait que vous avez dormi plus de trois jours… C'est assez ironique.

—Trois jours, hm ? Une s'cré sieste.

Les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres douloureuses, engourdies par la fatigue ; une fatigue inhabituelle, mais loin du vide, des ténèbres froides d'alors. Ses yeux se ferment, se rouvrent ; jamais assez pour garder la fatigue à bonne distance. Il les rouvrent encore, voient encore l'expression amusée, compatissante de l'inspectrice.

— _Diable, mon œil !_

Un œil, il le rouvre.

— p'dence, Inspectrice. Rappelez-vous la Bible ; _« __œil p'r œil… _

Son œil se ferme.

— Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez, soupire-t-elle. Vous devez être plus épuisé que je le pensais.

— Je vous r'pond, marmonne Lucifer, persuadé de l'avoir entendue parler, devenant peu à peu encerclé par la torpeur humaine et médicamenteuse de sa vulnérable et inhabituelle condition.

La réponse incrédule de Chloé lui parvient à peine.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes d'auteure :**

Alors ? X) Vous avez relevé les indices ?

Ça m'a fait du bien de publier ce petit texte ce soir - j'ai eu une journée de dingue au boulot et rien de mieux comme remède qu'un peu de partage de Lucifer :3 J'espère avoir égayé votre soirée aussi avec celui-ci.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/ fav. ;)

Et bonne soirée tout le monde !


End file.
